Life after Death
by xBabygirlx
Summary: Starts 1 week after the end of the movie. Read and find out my version. Read my bf version too. His is The life of the quarter mile
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

Chapter 1: Goodbyes  
  
A.N. This starts a week after the end of the movie. I hope everyone enjoys this. I know that I am enjoying writing it.  
  
It was a very somber day in March. There were black clouds everywhere and the possibility of rain was high. Mia, Dom, Letty, Leon, and Vince were all sitting down waiting for the priest to show up. The entire team was creeped out by being in a cemetary. Even more so creeped out because of the fact that they knew Jesse was laying in the coffin sitting in front of them.  
  
No one knew what to say to eachother, and no one dared to say anything. All their heads turned as they heard footsteps approaching. As the team looked up they saw not 1 person but 2. The person that jumped out at all of them was the man in his late 50's. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with shackles on his arms and feet. His piercing blue eyes told his entire life story. None of the crew needed to ask who he was, they all knew, it was Jesse's dad. Dom was the only one who stood up and walked over to him. The rest of them knew not to. Dom didn't say anything, he didn't need to, the man who was Jesse's father could read everything in his eyes. Dom grabbed the man and embraced him, then nodded his head and took his seat.  
  
By this time the priest had shown up and was now tlaking to Dom and Jesse's father. All of a sudden, sensing other people were there, everyone looked up and Dom and Jesse's dad turned around. No one could believe what they saw. Close to 17 people standing in a line. Brian was at the head followed by Hector and his crew and Edwin and his crew.  
  
Each gave a hug to Dom and Jesse's dad then went to the back where they stood for the rest of the funeral.  
  
As the priest started talking, tears welled up in everyones eyes. By the time the priest was done everyone's eyes were bloodshot. The priest then said that they could pay their final respects. Everyone placed a yellow rose as a sign of friendship except for Dom. As his turn came around Dom removed a white Jetta matchbox car from his pocket and placed it on top of his casket. As Dom stood there he said to himself and Jesse, "No matter what it takes I will avenge your death. That's a promise." 


	2. Chapter 2: Things lighten up a little

Chapter 2  
  
After the funeral, Dom invited everyone to come to the house for food. Jesse's dad couldn't come and everyone understood but all the rest of them accepted the invitation. No one wanted to sit around the picnic table, it would dredge up to many memories. The fridge was stocked with Corona but there were cases coming in left and right.  
  
Dom and Brian were out working the grill. They had tons of chicken and ribs. Mia was inside making rolls, potato salad, macaroni and cheese, and baked beans.  
  
"Everything will be ready about the same time 'cause you have so much meat to cook Dom" Mia yelled out the back door.  
  
"Okay, thanks Mia" Dom yelled back.  
  
Dom and Brian both knew that they needed to talk about what happened. They also knew now wasn't the time to have that discussion. Instead, they made friendly conversation. Neither one of them had any reason to be mad at the other. Brian had saved Dom from going to jail and for that he was grateful.  
  
Dom was putting the last couple of ribs on a plate when Mia yelled that she needed help bringing everything out. Brian and Letty ran into the house to grab the food and some more beers for everyone.  
  
Everyone grabbed a plate and another beer. Then they scattered around the yard making groups, taking, and eating.  
  
"Oh, by the way Edwin" Hector called from across the yard. I think that you proved to be the slowest person at the races the week before last. I guess you'll be holdin' the money this time."  
  
Everyone in the yard laughed including Edwin. It made the team feel good 'cause they hadn't laughed for awhile since all this shit had happened.  
  
"Fuck you Hector" Edwin yelled while still laughing.  
  
"So when is the next race?" Hector asked Dom. "I want in on it." " I thought you were gonna get on the Nira Circuit?" Dom asked back.  
  
Hector laughed. "Yeah, I was but I would rather whoop ya'lls asses than peeps I don't know."  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
You could tell everyone knew what the others were thinking. Of course all of them wanted to race. But would Dom think they were tryin' to disrespect Jesse?  
  
"I don't know if the team is gonna be racing for a little while" Dom said. "We'll show up for the races and watch, but other than that I just don't know. Hell, maybe I'll even hold the money."  
  
It was nice how much more comfortable this situation had become. But for a long time it was gonna hurt. They didn't just loose the "Mad Scientist." They had lost a best friend.  
  
Everyone helped clean up before they left and at the end of that everyone was beat. Edwin, Hector, and their crews headed out. Brian stayed back to talk to the crew. They had all gathered in the living room.  
  
" Brian," Dom started. "I think some of us have things to say before you try to explain anything. I think Vince should start."  
  
"Okay, fine by me" Brian said as he took a seat.  
  
"Look Brian, I would like to thank you for gettin my ass off that truck. That took balls. And I wanna say I'm sorry for how I treated you as well. You're a part of our family/team now, so I promise it won't happen again." Vince looked at Dom for reassurance.  
  
Dom nodded his head and smiled.  
  
"Now, my turn" Dom said. " As Vince said, you're part of the team now, cop or not. You saved all of our asses. We're truly grateful."  
  
All the team nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well," Brian said. "I've thought about me being a cop, and I just don't think I want it anymore. I have a girl who I love and a family that is awesome. Plus, I'm pretty hooked on racing."  
  
At that last statement all of them laughed. How could they not? 


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Chapter 3  
  
A.N. I would like to thank the two people who have reviewed my story so far. I'm glad you like it.  
  
  
  
Brian stood up and reached into his pocket while looking at Mia. As he pulled his hand out of his pocket everyone notice a small box in his hand. Letty grabbed Mia by the arm and smiled.  
  
"Mia," Brian said while getting down on one knee. "I will understand if you are still mad at me and I'll understand if you say no but I've been thinking about.....us. I really love you, and you are the only one I want to be with. Will you marry me? It doesn't have to be soon. We can be engaged for awhile if you want, I just want to know that you love me as much as I love you."  
  
Mia looked from Dom to Brian then back to Dom again. Dom nodded his approval to Mia.  
  
"Brian," Mia said. " I told you I would never date my brother's friend. Remember that?"  
  
"Yeah" Brian said with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"BUT" Mia started again. "I'll make an exception for you. Yes Bri, I'll marry you."  
  
Brian jumped up and gave Mia the most passionate kiss she had ever received. Everyone started clapping and shouting out congratulations to both of them.  
  
After everyone drank a beer as a toast to the happy new couple, they decided to retire for the night. Mia felt a little woozy from the beer she drank 'cause she wasn't use to it. Brian walked Mia up the steps and into "their" new room so she wouldn't fall down the steps or anything.  
  
The team knew they needed to get to sleep 'cause they had to go back to work the next day.  
  
Brian layed Mia in the bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. By the time he came out Mia was already asleep. All of us need the sleep Brian thought to himself.  
  
Mia was usually the first one awake in the morning but was the last one this morning. Mia woke up to the rustling of Dom, Letty, Vince, and Leon getting ready to go to work. She knew Brian had already left because the clock read 8:30.  
  
"Shit" Mia said to everybody and nobody inparticular. "I'm gonna be late to my classes this morning. I've never been late before. That'll teach me not to mess with alcohol anymore."  
  
Mia jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and ran to take a shower. As she was taking a shower Letty knocked on the door and opened it a crack.  
  
"Mia, we're leaving to go to the garage. We'll see ya tonight" Letty yelled as she shut the bathroom door.  
  
"Be careful" Mia screamed back over the running water.  
  
The team wasn't really going to work on any cars at the shop. They had put up a sign after the last heist saying "Closed Forever." They hadn't expected to be here still. After the last heist they were gonna grab all the lose ends in the garage, pack them, go to the house, and load their gars up. After the race this weekend, however, they would be leaving for good.  
  
It was to dangerous to stay in California. If they stayed all of them would be worried about the police coming and knocking down the door. Moving to another state would hopefully calm everyones fears.  
  
Vince, Leon, and Letty knew that they were in charge of packin the rest of the stuff. Dom would make phone calls about a place to live. They knew that anywhere they moved they would still race. That's why nobody minded moving.  
  
Today was Thursday. The race on Saturday and then they would leave all the racers they ever knew behind. They weren't sad about it. Well maybe just a little, but it was for the best. They would meet new people and none of them would know about there past.  
  
No one wanted to say it but they knew they needed another team mate and New York might be the best place to look for one. No one would ever be able to compare to Jesse though. Hopefully, that wouldn't get in the way of a new found friendship.  
  
As the team was finishing packing the boxes in the cars, Dom came out of his office. All eyes fell upon him.  
  
"Well, we've got a house to rent" Dom said. "It's in New York City and we'll have 3 roomates."  
  
Everyone looked at eachother. They didn't think it would be this soon that they might have to fill the hole that Jesse once filled in their life. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
What did you think about the proposal? What about the fact that they are moving to New York City? Please review. = - ) 


	4. Chapter 4: What the Hell Happened?!?!?!?...

Chapter 4  
  
A.N. I would like to get 2 more reviews before I update the story again. The people who are reviewing I thank you and try to get some of your friends to review too. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will be put up. = - ) Also if you would like me to send you an e-mail when I update the story send me an e-mail at doodlbug02@aol.com Subject: Fan Fic story Life after Death.  
  
Setting: It's Friday and the team has gone to the desert to go get Dom's car.  
  
It had been almost two weeks since race wars and they still hadn't gone to get the RX-7. With the funeral to plan, the loss of a friend, and seein' Vince in the hospital it hadn't seemed very necessary. It wasn't like he couldn't buy a new car in New York. For now he had the Supra and Mia and Bri were sharing her car.  
  
As they came up to the spot where Dom had left the RX-7 no one could believe their eyes. All that was left of it was a burnt ass frame. That's the only sign of a once wonderful car that was left.  
  
"What the .......fuck" Letty and Leon said in unison.  
  
Dom couldn't say anything. The car he had spent so much effort and money on had now been turned into a cheap piece of shit, worthy of only the junkyard.  
  
Not seeing any reason to stay and dwell on it, the team jumped into their cars and left. They knew Tran or his cousin Lance had something to do with it. Tran could have done it before the encounter with Brian.  
  
Lance hadn't been hurt all that bad. A dislocated shoulder, now in a sling, and a few scrapes and bruises was all he had suffered. Tran's injuries, however, had been fatal.  
  
"Dom" Brian said in a serious tone. " Race the Supra tomorrow night. Then, when we get to New York we'll find the 2nd perfect car for you and fix it up."  
  
"Bri, thanks man. That sounds like a good idea" Dom said giving Brian a pat on the back.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Letty and Mia were outside cleaning up the car. Had to have 'em looking good and not have 'em covered in sand.  
  
"Letty" Mia started to say. " Do you think that it would be a good idea to get a new person on the team? I know Dom has been thinkin' about it cause I see him sittin' on the couch, looking out in space with a sadness in his eyes. I don't understand why this had to happen. Why Jesse? " Mia stopped and gained her composure. "Damn Tran and his crew. Damn them all."  
  
"I don't understand either" Letty said as she gave Mia a hug. " None of us understand why. We don't try to, there's no use. We'll never understand. No one will ever take Jesse's place in any way. Hell, no one COULD. He was one of a kind. Making new friends isn't so bad though. Jesse would want it that way."  
  
" Yeah, I agree with that" Mia said.  
  
"And Lance will get what's coming to him. Don't worry about that Hun" Letty finished.  
  
Just as Letty finished making her last statement the guys walked out to see the Supra shinning. The girls had done a great job detailing it.  
  
Dom wouldn't tell them team anything about the move except that they were going to New York City and would be renting with 3 other people.  
  
" I don't know anything about them" Dom said. " All I know is that it's a big ass house. It would have to be to hold 9 people. I have been assured that there is street racing so we shouldn't have to much trouble fitting in."  
  
The team didn't believe that Dom didn't know anything about their soon to be roommates. He knew everything about everybody they encountered. Even without Jesse there to look 'em up, rest assure Dom did.  
  
Everyone was excited to say a final farewell in their biggest street race so far.  
  
As everyone was cleaning up from washing the cars, they heard the sounds of crotch rockets steady increasing louder and louder until they were finally within sight. It wasn't JUST crotch rockets, it was an S2000 as well.  
  
As the team turned back around to finish putting things up a familiar and haunting voice rang in their ears.  
  
"Torreto, I think we need to talk."  
  
Dom spun around. " What the fuck are you doing here?" He spat in disgust. _____________________________________________________________  
  
So who do you think bkew Dom's car up? Are their accusations right? Who do you think is at the house and what do you think is gonna happen? Please review I want to hear what you guys think. = - ) 


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 5  
  
A.N. I love getting these reviews. Keep it up. And if you have any ideas for me as to what you think that I should in the story let me know in the reviews and I will take them into consideration.  
  
The guys dropped what they had in their hands and grabbed hold of Dom. Who knows what he could do in the state he was in. Well, they all knew what he COULD do and they didn't want it to happen again. Or did they?  
  
All eyes were upon this unexpected visitor. No one knew what to do. Mia wanted to claw his eyes out, the guys wanted to kill him but the only one who took action was Letty.  
  
"You sick bastard" Letty yelled out as she ran towards him. You lousy piece of shit. Your ass should have died flying off that cliff just like your sorry ass cousin."  
  
By this time Leon, Vince, and Brian realized Dom wasn't the threat this time. It was Letty.  
  
Before they could react Letty shot a right hook at Lance. It barely fazed him. He countered her attack with one of his own. Raising his one good arm he back handed her, knocking her to the ground. Letty raised her hand to her mouth and saw the blood from her lip.  
  
Lance got ready to walk away, and he almost made it if it hadn't been for Letty spitting a mouthful of blood at him.  
  
"You bitch" he screamed and brought his leg back, getting ready to kick her.  
  
Dom couldn't handle it anymore. Before anyone could grab hold of him he charged at Lance slamming him into the hood of the S2000.  
  
" You wanna broke jaw too huh?" Dom asked as he punched him in the mouth. That's when the guys finally reached him and pulled him off Lance.  
  
"He's not worth it Dom" Leon stated in a stern voice.  
  
"That's for Jesse and Letty, although she got you pretty good herself" Dom yelled as the guys pulled him into the house.  
  
They could hear the rev of the engines and the squeal of tires from inside the house. As quickly as they had been heard they were no longer within hearing range.  
  
Mia grabbed everyone a beer to calm them down except her. She remembered how bad she had felt the night before and she didn't want to relive that. She grabbed a Snapple out of the fridge and sat down in the living room. The guys were playing racing game on Play Station 2 while Mia joined Letty on the couch.  
  
After Letty and Mia finished their drinks they left to go pick up the U- HAUL that one of the team members would be driving to New York. Letty's lip was swollen and was turning black and blue. You could tell she had been in a fight. With what though you couldn't tell.  
  
As they got into Mia's car and got situated, Letty grabbed Mia's CD case and flipped through to the selection that she wanted. Mia backed out of the driveway just as the song "Rollin" by Limp Biscuit came on.  
  
Letty all of a sudden busted out a new version of the song. She sang " Now I know Bri be lovin this shit right here" as she pointed at Mia. They both busted out laughing.  
  
They finally arrived at the U-HAUL place about 30 minutes till closing. It was 8:30 now.  
  
" Good thing we got here before they closed. We really need to get most of the stuff packed tonight" Mia said to Letty as they both got out of the car.  
  
The convenience store/U-HAUL rental place was not in the best condition. It had a canopy that had been up since the place had been built. There were missing boards on the front of the store and grass was growing through the boards on the porch.  
  
The girls were scared to go open the door.  
  
"The damn store looks like it's gonna come crumbling down if we open the door" Letty said as she began to laugh.  
  
After wasting a couple of minutes raggin' on the place they finally entered the place.  
  
The inside of the place wasn't any different from the outside. No one was at the register but on the counter was a bell and a sign that said "Ring for Service." Mia tapped the bell.  
  
A guy in his mid 20's walked up from the back. His hair was messy in a sexy kind of way. He wore a tight, white wife beater with light blue jeans. He was covered in grease. His eyes were an electric green.  
  
"Hi, can I help you two" the guy said as he approached the counter.  
  
"I....I....I..." Mia stammered as she starred into his electric green eyes.  
  
"We can to pick up a U-HAUL" Letty said.  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Torretto" Letty answered.  
  
" Oh really?" The guy answered from behind the counter.  
  
"Do you know Dom?" Letty asked questioningly.  
  
"No, but I HAVE heard of him. Who hasn't? He's well know for street racin' everywhere." The guy continued. "I'm really sorry to hear about your friend."  
  
Mia snapped out of the trance she was in. She couldn't stay there anymore so she walked out.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" he asked questioningly with a remorseful look on his face. "I'm really sorry if I hurt her."  
  
"Don't worry about it" Letty said. " she doesn't understand why this had to happen. None of us do. Mia and Dom seem to be taking it the hardest of all."  
  
"Well, please apologize to her for me" he said.  
  
There was an awkward silence. " Let me see what I can do about getting you those keys" he said as he fumbled underneath the counter. 


	6. Chapter 6: Moving On

Chapter 6  
  
A.N. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I love 'em. Keep them up 'cause like I said before. The more you review the faster the chapters will get up. = -)  
  
It was Saturday night. The team had busted their asses to get the U-Haul packed the night before. Now, the entire team was getting ready for the races.  
  
Dom, Vince, Brian, and Leon were the first to be ready. They always were. Dom was wearing a tight, white muscle shirt with black khakis and Timberlands. Brian wore light brown khakis, a tight , black muscle shirt and black Timberlands. Leon and Vince looked totally different. Leon wore a tee-shirt with jeans 3 sizes to big for him. Vince looked the most grungy of the group wearing an old ripped up tee-shirt and jeans that had holes in them.  
  
"We're gonna be late for the races" Dom said looking at his watch. "Why do chicks always take so much time gettin' ready?"  
  
"Letty...Mia come on. We're gonna be late for the races and then we WON'T get any money" Leon called up the stairs.  
  
"We'll be down in a sec" both girls called in unison.  
  
No sooner had they said that the guys heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Wow" Dom said.  
  
Brian's jaw dropped to the floor. No words came out of his mouth.  
  
Letty was wearing a pair of tight leather pants with stars cut out the side of the legs with an electric blue tube top exposing her belly ring and the tattoo of a dragon on the small of her back. She wore her hair down and curled under and she had on her knee high kick ass boots.  
  
Mia was wearing a tight, red leather miniskirt with a black halter top. Strappy white sandals wrapped around and tied half way up her leg. Her hair was pinned up with bobby pins with ringlets falling from the top of her head.  
  
"Do we need to throw some water on you two?" Vince asked Dom and Brian.  
  
"Get in your cars and let's go" Leon said to everyone.  
  
Brian couldn't concentrate on anything but Mia. She looked so sexy.  
  
The team finally got to the race. Everyone was waiting for them when they pulled up. Dom and Letty in one car, Mia and Brian in another, and Vince and Leon in the last one. Vince's arm wasn't healed anywhere close to being able to drive.  
  
Everyone got out of their cars and started talking to people. They wanted to say their good-byes now because no one knew if the cops would run them off again or not. Most likely they would but there was always a good chance they wouldn't.  
  
After all the groups had said their good-byes they got down to business.  
  
"So what's it gonna be tonight Dom?" Hector asked.  
  
"I wanna go out with a bang. Just like the girls are doing" Dom said as he snickered. "Eight g by in. Winner takes all. Who's in?"  
  
Hector and Edwin said they were in. Everyone handed their money to Brian. He wasn't racing tonight so he had offered to hold it. Everyone jumped in their cars and took off to their street.  
  
As they arrived everyone took their places. Brian had a radio with Leon on the other end. Leon gave Brian the go and they were off. Of course Dom won. He always did. Something was different this time. They didn't have police chasin them down. They must have been at a pretty bad call Brian thought. After collecting the money Dom and the team said their final good- byes and went to the house to pick up the U-Haul.  
  
Dom had volunteered to drive the U-Haul. Brian would now drive the Supra.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The drive took 6 days to make with the bathroom stops, food breaks and time to sleep. No one could believe how much Mia had to pee, and quite a few times they had to pull over on the side of the road for her to throw up. No one knew what was up with her but she had promised to go see a doctor when they got to New York.  
  
They arrived on Friday afternoon around 3:00p.m. They couldn't wait to see their new house and they couldn't wait to meet the roommates.  
  
Dom was the first to pull into the driveway. The other three followed. They saw 3 garages each one with 3 doors. Enough for 9 cars. They knew most likely that they would be parking in them but decided they would wait for further instructions.  
  
As the team got out of their cars they were completely mystified. The first thing they realized was the size of the house. It was a white brick mansion. Windows lined almost the entire house.  
  
"Look at that" said Mia looking past the house and towards the back. "We're right on the damn beach."  
  
No one had even noticed it. Everyone was flabbergasted. None of them wanted to stop looking at the house and the ocean but they wanted something to eat, and some sleep.  
  
Brian got to the door first so he rang the doorbell. There were footsteps and then the door opened slowly.  
  
"So you must be the renters" the girl said with a sultry and sexy voice. _______________________________________________________  
  
So what do you think is wrong with Mia? What do you think about the house? Review and tell me about it. 


	7. Chapter 7: Nice Crib

Chapter 7  
  
A.N. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I never thought that I would have 18 reviews on only 6 chapters. Keep reviewing you guys. = - )  
  
The girl had blonde hair and green eyes that could drive any guy crazy. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a blue sports bra with black leggings. A towel around her neck and sweat pouring off her face sealed the deal. She was working out when she heard the doorbell. She introduced herself as Mandy.  
  
"Well" Mandy said walking towards Brian. "Who might you be?" While Mandy asked him this she ran her finger down his chest.  
  
"I think we would like to see the house and get something to eat. Right Hun?" Mia asked Brian.  
  
Mandy instantly backed away. Everyone's first impression of her was that she was a bad ass and a slut. She weighed 145lbs but it was pure muscle. She could hold her own.  
  
Guys were usually very intimidated by her when she went to the gym. She could already bench press 72lbs and she kept on adding more weight each week.  
  
She wasn't a hard ass though. She did put up walls to certain people, all girl did, but she did it unconsciously.  
  
"I'm gonna apologize to Mia the first chance I get" Mandy said to herself.  
  
"My brother and my best friend aren't home right now or I would introduce you to them. Skyler, my friend, works at a clothing store and Kavin, my brother, works at an electronic store." Mandy finished as they made their way up the winding staircase in the center of the house.  
  
After they looked around the entire house, they were released to decide who would get what room. Mandy had gone downstairs to fix hamburgers for all of them.  
  
The house had a bathroom in every bedroom. It made the team feel like royalty. All of them took a shower because they all felt nasty. As each one of the team members stepped out of the shower they could smell the hamburgers. They quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. Mia was the last one to join them. The last time they had eaten was 9 a.m. that morning and that was it.  
  
As they walked into the kitchen they couldn't believe their eyes. From in front of the stove you faced the back of the house. The kitchen was all windows from ceiling to floor. From the kitchen they had a perfect view of the beach and the Olympic size swimming pool built into the deck.  
  
"After lunch we are SO going out there" Leon said to the group.  
  
All the guys agreed but Mia was hesitant.  
  
"I'm not feeling all that great" Mia said to the rest of the group. "I think I'm gonna stay inside."  
  
"I'll stay in here too" Letty said to the guys. "Girl bonding."  
  
They guys all laughed knowing that Letty didn't do "girl bonding."  
  
After giving Mia a kiss the guys walked upstairs to grab a towel and change into their swimsuits.  
  
You could hear the guys in any part of the house you were in. They were yelling and throwing each other in the pool. No one could have and piece and quiet. Not the neighbors and definitely not Mia.  
  
There was a soft knock at Mia's bedroom door and then Letty walked in. She had a very concerned look on her face.  
  
"Hey sweetie. How you holdin' up?" Letty asked walking over to the bed to sit down.  
  
" Not so great. I'm about to loose my lunch any second." Mia said with tears welling up in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
"I think I might have an idea" Letty said. "You sit tight and I'll be back in a few. Anything you want while I'm out?"  
  
"Maybe some ice cream and pickles" Mia said as she looked at Letty for reassurance.  
  
"Ice cream and pickles it is " Letty yelled while walking down the winding staircase.  
  
After asking Mandy directions to a store Letty was off.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
(Outside at the pool)  
  
"The waves look pretty good for surfing. We should go check it out." Brian said as he exited the pool and ran toward the ocean.  
  
Everyone else quickly got out of the pool and headed in the direction Brian had left for.  
  
"This is so gross" Leon stated as he finally made it down there.  
  
"No wonder no one's out in it" Dom stated with a smirk on his face. " Biohazard USA here we come."  
  
The guys all retreated back to the pool area. They decided they wanted to stay out at the pool for a little longer but not with all the sand on them, so each one used the outside shower.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mandy was walking up the stairs to her room to take a shower. She felt really nasty after her work out, but it was always worth it. As she rounded the top of the staircase she could hear something coming from Mia and Brian's room. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Mia....are you okay?" There was no answer. "I'm coming in now" Mandy said just to warn her so she wouldn't be startled.  
  
As she walked in she couldn't see Mia anywhere. That's when she realized the bathroom door was halfway open. Mandy heard the sound again and immediately knew what it was.  
  
"Mia, it's Mandy, can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah" was all Mia could muster out before throwing up again.  
  
Mandy pulled the ponytail holder from her hair and quickly bundled Mia's up into it so it wouldn't be in the way. Next, she grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water and laid it on her neck.  
  
"I'm starting to feel better" Mia said looking up at Mandy for the first time.  
  
"I'm glad" Mandy said. "There's something I would like to say though."  
  
"What?" Mia asked questioningly.  
  
"I wanna say I'm sorry about the way I acted towards Brian. I thought that he was Leon or Vince. I knew two of them were single so instead of asking I took a chance." Mandy finished and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Not a problem. You're forgiven. Hell you helped me out when I was throwing up." Mia said to Mandy.  
  
There was an awkward silence and then they could hear approaching footsteps on the stairs. Before the girls knew it Letty was standing in the bathroom with them.  
  
"Okay here we go" Letty said reaching into the bag.  
  
"Hey where's my ice cream and pickles I asked you to pick up?" Mia asked.  
  
"They're downstairs in the fridge and freezer. To get them though, you have to take this." Letty pulled out a home pregnancy test from the brown paper bad she had been holding. 


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

Chapter 8  
  
A.N. I would like to thank you guys so much for reviewing. This is my first fic and I didn't expect to have such a good turnout. Keep the reviews coming.  
  
"I don't need to take that" Mia said with a slight edginess to her voice. "There's no way I could be pregnant."  
  
"I think you better take it just to be sure" Letty said handing her the test.  
  
Mia knew something was wrong. She had never snapped at Letty before. Well, once when they were teenagers but Letty had rocked her with an upper left hook leaving Mia with a black eye for a week. After that she knew not to piss Letty off.  
  
"All right I'll take it. But I doubt anything will come out of it." Mia said taking the test. "I'll be down in a couple of minutes."  
  
Mandy and Letty walked out of the bathroom, shut the door, and walked out of the bedroom. Mandy walked to her room to freshen up while Letty went outside to see what the guys were up to. Well, in all actuality she was tryin' to keep the guys out of the house so Mia could have some privacy.  
  
"What the hell are you doing getting into the pool Vince?" Letty yelled as she walked out onto the deck.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mia stared at the box sitting on the sink. She finally picked it up, opened it, and removed the test. Her heart raced. She had never considered getting pregnant this soon in her life.  
  
After reading the directions she threw the box in the trash can. She took the test and placed it on the sink. Now she had to wait three minutes before getting the results.  
  
Mia paced the bedroom nervously. Three minutes seemed like an eternity when waiting for a life changing event like this.  
  
She looked at the clock, then walked into the bathroom to look at the results. She couldn't believe her eyes. She walked through the bedroom and down the stairs just as Letty and the guys walked in. They took one look at her and all of them could tell something was wrong.  
  
Letty ran to try and catch her. She wasn't fast enough. Mia lost consciousness and fell at the base of the stairs.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mandy stepped into the steaming hot shower with everything running through her mind. She didn't know how much she should open up to the team that had just moved into the house. They seemed pretty cool but she was very leery about talking about her parents or how she came into all the money she had.  
  
All this was still bothering her as she got out of the shower and dried off. Walking into her room she shifted through her clothes and finally found a pink tank top and gray cotton shorts. She dried her hair with a towel and pulled it up in a bun.  
  
"I'll wait and talk to Kavin and Skyler about what they think when they get home" Mandy said to her reflection in the mirror.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Brian picked Mia up off the floor and carried her into the living room laying her on the couch. Letty ran out of the room and returned with a cold rag that she place on Mia's forehead. While Letty was getting the rag she figured that she would check the test. After reading the results she knew why Mia had passed out. She threw the test in the trash and now was sitting beside Mia.  
  
Mandy joined the team right as Mia was waking up.  
  
"What happened?" Mia asked in a very groggy voice.  
  
"Mia, stay right where you are. I know a doctor who makes house calls and he'll be over in a jiffy." Mandy said as she flipped through the rolodex beside the phone.  
  
Mandy found the number and dialed it. She told Dr. McPherson what had happened.  
  
"Thank you" Mandy said then she hung up the phone.  
  
"He's at someone's house right now but he's almost done. He'll be here in a half and hour tops." Mandy finished then went into the kitchen to get Mia a glass of water. _____________________________________________  
  
So what do you think of the chapter? Please review. = - ) 


	9. Chapter 9:New Surroundings

Chapter 9  
  
A.N. Thanks for all of the reviews you guys. Sorry it took so long for me to put up this chapter but I haven't been feeling well and no doctor can tell me what is wrong. I'll try to do better.  
  
Dr. McPherson arrived 15 minutes after Mandy got off the phone with him.  
  
"So Miss Torretto, do you know what might have caused you to pass out?" McPherson asked while listening to Mia's heart.  
  
"Okay guys" Letty said. "Let's leave Mia to talk to the doctor."  
  
"No, it's okay. They will find out sooner or later any ways." Mia said.  
  
Dom and Brian looked at each other with worried expressions.  
  
"What's going on Mia?" Brian finally mustered out.  
  
"Well, I've been throwing up every time I ate so Letty went and bought a pregnancy test. I took it and it showed I was pregnant. That must be the reason I passed out." Mia finished.  
  
"Well, little lady, I'm going to take some blood and run a couple of tests but that is a very logical explanation. Congratulations. I would like to see you in my office very soon so we can calculate how far along you are." Dr. McPherson said as he finished taking her blood. "Mandy has my phone number. I'll get you in whenever you are ready."  
  
Mia looked at the doctor.  
  
"How much do we owe you?" Mia asked.  
  
"I've got it covered" Mandy said as she ushered the doctor in the kitchen so that she could write him a check.  
  
Mia knew Dom would never let Mandy pay for the visit. He NEVER took handouts. It was only a matter of time before he gave it back to her.  
  
As Mandy opened the door to let Dr. McPherson out they were met by Skyler and Kavin. The doctor said hello then made his way to the car and pulled away. both gave a questioning glance to Mandy but she just shook her head as if to say I'll tell you guys later.  
  
The three walked into the living room so Skyler and Kavin could meet the new roommates. After everyone got aquatinted they decided to order in Chinese. The team was left alone to talk about the issue at hand.  
  
Letty was the first to speak. "Congrats girl, you and Bri will make awesome parents. I will make and even better aunt." Both of them laughed.  
  
Brian shook himself out of the daze that he was in and went and gave Mia a hug.  
  
"I want you to go see the doctor first thing Monday morning and I'm going with you." Brian said stroking Mia's hand.  
  
Dom's face was solemn. Everyone knew what that meant. He was pissed. Brian stood up and walked over to Dom. Before Brian could say anything Dom interjected.  
  
"Congrats soon to be brother-in-law" Dom said as his face burst into a grin. He walked over to Mia and embraced her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Wow, that Vince is something else" Skyler said to Mandy as she stepped out of the shower.  
  
"Yeah you would think that wouldn't you? You do go for the grungy type." Mandy giggled as she threw a pillow at Skyler.  
  
"So why was Dr. McPherson here earlier?" Skyler asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Mia passed out because she found out she was pregnant. I just asked him if he would come over and check her out." Mandy said. "Change of subject" Skyler said as she brushed her hair while sitting on the bed. "Are we going to invite the team to the race tonight?"  
  
"I was thinking we would but I was gonna check with you and Kavin first" Mandy said as she went to talk to the team about the race that night.  
  
"So guys" Mandy said as she rounded the corner into the living room. "I've got something to ask you."  
  
All eyes fell on Mandy.  
  
"Well, the 3 of us are going to a race tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come?"  
  
"Do you feel up to it Mia?" Dom asked her.  
  
"Yeah big bro, not a problem. I'll be fine." Mia said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well okay" Dom said.  
  
Mandy smiled and turned to go upstairs to change.  
  
"But" Dom started. Mandy stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Only if you'll let me put up the money for you to race. You did pay for the doctor." Dom said with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Okay" Mandy said after a couple of minutes knowing she wouldn't win this fight. "Are one of you gonna race?"  
  
"I will" Letty spoke up.  
  
"Then Letty it is" Dom said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
While Mandy, Letty, Mia, and Skyler finished getting ready the Chinese food arrived. Brian paid for it and the guys started helping themselves.  
  
The guys were finished eating by the time the girls were done, so the girls ate while the guys got ready.  
  
About 10 o'clock the group headed out. Mia rode with Letty so they could have girl talk. Vince and Leon rode together, Brian and Dom, Skyler and Kavin, and Mandy the lone one.  
  
Mandy always rode by herself if she was gonna race. She would get herself psyched up.  
  
As they all got to the spot where the race was being held the team received nasty glares as they drove through. It was a 2 g by in so Dom put up the money for Letty and Mandy.  
  
"You can do this babe" Dom said to Letty. "They ain't nothin."  
  
"I know" Letty said with a sly smile.  
  
Letty quickly gave Dom a kiss and ran over to her car to pull it to the starting line. Mandy forgot to mention it was ladies night. Everyone who raced was chicks.  
  
Mandy was the only one who gave Letty a run for her money but in the end Letty whooped her ass. As the girls got out of the car they shook hands and Letty went to collect her money.  
  
"Don't think for a damn minute that you are any better than us" a mexican girl with onyx hair screamed after Letty.  
  
Letty stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"You were lucky tonight bitch. Just watch it, you'll get what's comin to you. Don't worry about that." the mexican girl said as she got in her car and drove off.  
  
Skyler announced the party at their house and everyone got into their cars to leave. Mia and Letty had volunteered to stop for the beer so the rest of them went on.  
  
Mia drove Letty's car hopin it would take her mind off everything. As Mia stopped at a stoplight she looked in her rearview mirror and saw nothing. Not a minute later Letty and Mia heard the crunch of metal and felt the jolt of the impact.  
  
Mia slammed hard into the steering wheel. Letty could hear the squeal of tires and see taillights as the car pulled off.  
  
"Mia are you okay?" Letty yelled as she look to see if anyone else was around.  
  
"Oh my god Letty" Mia cried. "I need help I'm having pains in my stomach."  
  
Letty frantically searched for her cell and dialed 911.  
  
"911 what is your emergency?" the lady on the other end of the phone asked.  
  
"My friend and I were just in a car accident and she needs help. She's pregnant and she's complaining of pains in her stomach. Hurry up." Letty yelled at the woman. 


	10. Chapter 10: How is she?

AN: Sorry about the time length that it has been since the last chapter. I had been told by another friend that my story had been deleted. Since I know that it hasn't I will update as much as possible between my job and sleep which there is very little time for lol. Hope that you guys enjoy.  
  
Brian dodged between cars as Dom swayed back and forth between lane changes. They had just gotten the call from Letty that they were at the hospital and that she didn't know how Mia was doing.  
  
"The fucking doctors won't tell me anything" Letty said with an ice cold tone. "They act like I'm the one who hit the car and not some bitch."  
  
Mia was the only thing running through Brian's mind as he drove to the hospital. He didn't care how unsafe he was driving he just knew that he needed to be there for Mia and the baby and he was getting answers if he had to bring down the damn roof and walls of the place. Dom sat quietly in the passenger's seat. Whether he was thinking about what had happened to Jesse or who would have done this was beyond Brian and frankly Brian didn't give a shit.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Miss Toretto you're a little banged up but you should be fine. I understand that you have a friend out there that is getting rather hostile with our staff stating that she wants to know how you are doing. Would you like me to let her back here?"  
  
Mia gently nodded her head. She had felt fine when she first arrived at the hospital but now everything was starting to ache just as the doctor had told her that it would. She was hoping that the doctors would be able to give her something very strong in hopes that it would relieve the pain or at least knock her out.  
  
As the doctor approached Letty, Dom and Brian were approaching behind her. Brian was the first to say something before the doctor had a chance to open his mouth.  
  
"How are Mia and the baby?" Brian asked with a very worried expression on his face. He had prepared for the worst but was still hoping for the best.  
  
"She's starting to feel very sore but other than that she's completely fine. There's nothing to worry about. The baby is fine as well. Still as healthy as ever. All three of you can go in and see her. As soon as I finish the paperwork you can take her home."  
  
The nurse escorted the three to the room where they had been keeping Mia. Her face was pale except for a little red in her checks from being flushed. Mia could see the worry in Dom and Brian's faces.  
  
"Didn't the doctor tell you two that I was fine?" she said and chuckled a bit. "I'm still breathing." "Thank god that you are. You could have seriously been injured. Do they know who did it?  
  
That was when Letty spoke up.  
  
"I think it was one of those trifflin' bitches from the races but I couldn't positively id them so the cops said they would leave the case open but without that they have nothing.  
  
At that instant the doctor poked his head in and gave the okay for them to take Mia home.  
  
"Make sure that she gets plenty of rest and here's a prescription for the pain."  
  
"Thanks doc" Brian said. 


End file.
